


The Princess and The Vulcan

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Spirky Stuff [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Royalty AU, female kirk - Freeform, flirty princess Kirk, scheming mamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bored Princess decides to flirt with a handsome Vulcan at a party. Spock doesn't stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and The Vulcan

Princess Jennifer Tiberia Kirk was feeling disgruntled. It was her 25th birthday and she should have been chilling with her friends, partying in the low-key style she liked. Instead she was dressed in a huge ball gown being forced to hob-nob with stuffy delegates and potential suitors parading in front of her. Her mother had insisted and her godfather had sided with her, the traitor. 

Now here she was, dressed up like a Barbie doll and very, very bored. The only consolation was her brand new hot pink mermaid gown, which fit like a dream and had her getting lots of looks from said stuffy delegates and titled bachelors. After yet another awkward dance with a stiff, red-faced count, Jennifer was really frustrated. She scanned the room once again and perked up. There was someone interesting in the far corner and he appeared to be just as annoyed as she was. 

As she got closer, she saw he was tall, dark, and definitely Vulcan, dressed in rich robes and sporting the traditional bowl cut. He was clearly doing his best to remain impassive, but his hands occasionally twitched as if restless.

Jen smiled to herself. Vulcans were known for being very uptight and stiff. Maybe she could get this one to lighten up a bit. The pointed ears and dark, dark eyes were very attractive, after all. She began to sashay in his direction, putting on her flirty princess face that drew men like magnets.

"Hey, there. You look a little bored, my lord. Parties not your thing?"

He looked at her impassively, on the surface, but Jen could see a tiny spark of interest in those eyes.

"It is a well-organized event, your highness, and we were honored to receive an invitation."

His voice was deep and smooth as he deftly evaded the question.

"How very diplomatic of you." She smiled again and introduced herself. "I'm Jennifer." She didn't bother with the title; the tiara in her blonde hair gave it away. "Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" 

"Spock, son of Sarek of Vulcan, your highness."

Jennifer was surprised. So this was the emperor's son. He certainly looked regal enough in those blue and gold robes. He was actually half human. His mother being friends with Jennifer's mother, Queen Winona.

"I'm surprised Mom didn't tell me you were coming," she said "being so friendly with your mother and all." 

The side of his lip went slightly up for a second. "I suspect it was intentional, as I was not informed I would be attending this gathering until two days ago."

Jennifer groaned inwardly. Trust her to inadvertently play right into her mother's hands. Winona and Amanda were likely plotting to set them up from the get go. The Queen was known to be tired with her daughter's rebellious antics and wanted her to find a responsible titled husband. Spock was certainly responsible, all right. But there was something about him that called to her. 

"Well, you're far more interesting, not to mention mysterious than anyone else she's tried to set me up with."

She turned the charm on and purposely looked him up and down shamelessly. He didn't flinch under her gaze, but the tips of those pointed ears turned greenish. Oh, very good. She leaned against the wall, showing her figure to great advantage. 

"Do you dance, Prince Spock?", she asked casually, wondering how he'd react. Vulcans weren't into touchy-feely things, given the sensitivity of their hands, but both of them were wearing gloves; the princess's reached past her elbows. 

"Rarely," he replied, "but I am familiar with several Terran dances."

"Good!" She beamed at him. "How about a waltz with me? Show our parents how well we can get along?" 

He gave that almost smile again, then bowed slightly. "I would not be adverse to the idea, Your Highness." He took his hand out from behind his back and offered it to her. "Let us proceed. And allow me to tell you that you are very pleasing to the eye."

Jennifer almost blushed. What a nice genuine compliment coming from someone as guarded as he was. "Why thank You, Prince Spock, I could say the same about you." 

Across the room, too regally dressed women were watching the two of them in downright glee.

"Can you believe it, Amanda, they're even dancing! Far beyond what I had hoped."

Queen Winona clasped her hands in excitement, watching Spock and Jennifer together.

"It's wonderful," sighed Amanda, smiling at the sight, "I wasn't sure Spock would ever be comfortable to dance with anyone. Jennifer must have worked her magic."

"She did indeed," grinned Winona. I think Spock is getting in touch with his human side."

They both giggled. The long-suffering Prime Minister Pike simply sighed. They were in for either a national scandal, or a royal wedding. With Jennifer, both were strong possibilities.


End file.
